1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cardiovascular disease and the treatment thereof. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method and apparatus for treating an aneurysm of the ascending/descending aorta and/or aortic arch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, existing techniques for exclusion of an aneurysm in the ascending/descending aorta and/or the aortic arch require the use of a heart lung machine and drastic reductions in patient body temperature, followed by excision and replacement of the diseased aortic arch section. These techniques are associated with a high rate of complications, morbidities, and mortalities. It would be desirable if an exclusion of an aortic arch region could be performed without entering the chest or mediastinum, as by use of a transfemoral or other percutaneous technique, and preferably requiring only local anesthesia and sedation.